Predator
by jakxkeiraaddict
Summary: He thought he could control me, could cage me in. How foolish. Nobody can overpower me, lock me away and force me to do their bidding. And now he will never again underestimate me. Dark Jak fic, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not one of the geniuses at Naughty Dog, so therefore I don't own Jak and Daxter.**

**JKA: Hey everybody! It's been a while, huh? Here's a nice (and short, grr) horror-ish story for you, since it's getting close to Halloween and everything~ My entry for DarkJakPwn's Dark Jaktober contest over on deviantart. If anyone wants to check that out, I highly recommend you do, deadline is Halloween!**

**And now, my fellow Jak-lovers, read, review, curl up under a blanket and hope good ol' Dark doesn't come after you, whatever floats your boat. XD**

* * *

><p>An unnatural hush encompassed the streets of Haven City, suffocating the dormant town beneath its profound weight. The impenetrable darkness of a moonless night blanketed its buildings, their interiors so barren and dim that the whole metropolis appeared deserted. A torrent of rain pelted the vacant, metallic world, the only sound to disrupt the quiet being the howl of the wind as it whipped through roadways and side alleys.<p>

Unbeknownst to the average residents, — all bunkered down in their homes, safe from the storm that raged just outside their sanctuaries — a flicker of movement, of life, disturbed the thick cloak of midnight surrounding it. It clung to the deepest shadows as it prowled the night, so fluid and silent in its actions that it seemed almost a part of the gloom. A trace of blackness rolled off the veiled presence itself in waves, leaving no doubt in mind that it was sinister, an embodiment of evil.

The wraith-like being slunk around a corner and darted between two structures, its booted feet soundless on the flooded cement. Long, ebony claws just grazed stone as it crept along one of the walls that defined the narrow path it tread. Its soulless, raven eyes penetrated the murk like knives through butter; constantly shifting as they marked a course toward its determined prey.

Thinking briefly of its destination, the demon allowed itself a small smirk, exposing the pointed tips of glittering fangs that stood in stark contrast to the darkness. Icy droplets streamed from its tangled mane and pale, drenched skin, but it paid the minor discomfort no heed. To it, this was a mere game, a chance to prove its superiority over the one who dared to call himself its master.

Of course, as much as it loathed the concept, it had to admit that the boy had grown stronger since its… creation. He'd managed to build a feeble resistance to it, found the means to keep the monster locked away where it could do nothing but sulk in its anger.

But — the fiend snickered haughtily at the notion — there were always moments when the boy slipped up, when his defense faltered. Those few precious seconds of weakness were all it needed to seize control, to unleash its wrath upon any who dared oppose it.

It was those opportunities that the creature bided its time for, when it could finally assume the dominate role over the man it was forced to share a physical form with. And it had been in such a situation in which the demon had taken power that very night, shoving its host's consciousness aside in order to carry out the task it was set to perform.

Smirking again, it altered its route slightly, feet ghosting over the ground, feral black orbs flashing.

* * *

><p>She sighed irritably, winding her arms more tightly around herself and squinting against the thrashing downpour. The gale tugged at her sodden clothes, spraying water in every direction and wracking her body with violent shivers. Strands of hair had plastered themselves to her face, making her appear small and vulnerable as she passed under the meager glow of a handful of sporadic street lamps.<p>

A mild oath slid through her clenched teeth as she stumbled into a large puddle, succeeding in filling her shoes to the brim with rainwater. Up until that particular moment, she'd been paying a visit to one of her closest friends — a rare occurrence, really, as chances to simply spend time with him usually came few and far between.

Now, though, she was currently plodding her way home through the pounding rain and opaque darkness, having lacked any more efficient form of transportation. The skies had been clear earlier in the day, and she hadn't foreseen that she would find herself trapped out in the middle of a thunderstorm on her return journey. Nor had she predicted that her companions would have to race off on a Metal Head hunting mission barely two hours into their encounter, leaving her to find her own means of retreating to the refuge of her abode.

Perhaps it was fate that had her wandering about on her own that night, or perhaps destiny weaving its own tangled web as it was evidently so fond of doing. Truthfully, as far as she was concerned, it was simply a stroke of rotten luck that she couldn't remember deserving.

Without warning, the obsidian skies overhead spilt with a jagged crack of lightning, its unearthly glow scattering across the rain-beaten city. She jumped at the unexpected blaze, glancing upwards nervously as thunder shook the very foundation of the streets she walked.

_Well if that isn't a sign to get the hell out of this weather, I don't know what is._

Picking up her pace a bit, she hitched her jacket more tightly around her shoulders, head down as she fought against the heavy deluge. She passed a constricted alley and rounded a bend, disregarding the pitch-black lane completely, as it looked none-too-friendly a course to have even considered taking.

It was because of this lapse in attention that she failed to notice the tiny disturbance in the obscure shade of the side road; a twitch of an elongated, deathly white ear in the thickest quarter of the gloom; the glint of razor-edged teeth exposed in an expectant grin.

* * *

><p>Hushed and fluent as a phantom, the demon crept out from its secluded niche, lingering within its shroud of darkness as its quarry came into view. Its nostrils flared as the scent of the girl wreathed around it, dampened slightly by the irksome tempest but distinguishable nonetheless.<p>

If it had harbored the capability to even consider the idea of sympathy, it would have perhaps pitied her, felt a scrap of remorse for the unfortunate woman. But being a creation of hatred, it merely relished the knowledge of what was to come; having caught her in one of the greatest opportunities it could have hoped for in which to put its plan into action.

A low chuckle that was very nearly a growl rumbled in its throat, lethal talons extending to their fullest in its vehemence. It could already imagine hearing her screams ring through the night; feeling its claws slice through flesh and bone; licking her blood from its ivory fangs; watching the light extinguish from her eyes as it robbed her of her life.

But the best part, oh the _very best part_, would be witnessing its so-called "master's" agony upon realizing what the monster had taken upon itself to accomplish.

Muscles tensing and relaxing under the force of its bloodlust, the creature lurked among the abysmal shadows, malevolent gaze gleaming as it stalked its victim.

* * *

><p>A shudder rolled up her spine, the raindrops lancing her body like shards of ice with each stride she took. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever been this utterly soaked; she was beginning to find it hard to believe that she wasn't simply traversing a city that had been submerged in the ocean.<p>

Some small part of her chided her for not anticipating the predicament she'd been catapulted into, and she had to admit that perhaps she _should_ have seen it coming. After all, her streak of fortune since the day she'd arrived in Haven nearly three years ago had been anything but satisfactory; who was she to assume that karma had suddenly decided to treat her kindly after endless months of torture?

Another crack of lightning severed the ebony sky, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin with fright. A flicker in the corner of her eye — a subtle shift that seemed out-of-place with the rest of the grayscale background — captured her attention. She whipped around, skidding a bit on the slick road as she scanned the nearby buildings apprehensively. Thunder roared in her ears, drowning out the frantic beating of her heart and sending a cascade of goose bumps racing over her body.

She blinked several times, struggling to clear the water from her vision so she could peer into the gloom. But no matter how long she stared at the bleak structures that enclosed her, they remained as dull and lifeless as ever.

After a moment, she resigned whatever it was she'd thought she'd spotted to imagination, and continued along the path.

_Precursors, if I have to stay out here much longer, I'll end up losing my mind._

No sooner had the grim statement occurred to her than she abruptly halted in her tracks, fingers curling into tight fists at her sides. She threw a sharp glance over her shoulder, biting her lip anxiously as a tremor that had nothing to do with the cold rocked through her.

The night was still as desolate and vacant as it had been since she'd first set out for home, not another soul in sight. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, as though somewhere in the shadows, invisible eyes were trained on her every move.

* * *

><p>It pressed itself against the metallic wall behind it, claws digging deep into the hard surface as easily as cutting through paper. Its black orbs never wavered from their focus on the girl, while her uneasy green ones unknowingly gazed right back at it.<p>

A slow inhale drew the scent of her fear towards it, the delicious perfume encircling it like a caress and heightening its excitement. The urge to hunt, to kill, was nearly driving it to insanity.

The demon granted itself a brief grin at the idea, the expression gone so quickly that it might as well have never existed. As far as its _master_ was concerned, it had crossed the bridge into madness a long time ago — and was gradually dragging the boy down with it.

Dismissing these irrelevant concepts, it cautiously shifted its position, transferring itself into a crouch with careful precision so as not to attract the girl's notice. Once situated, it froze, waiting.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she stood there, expecting something to happen, — truthfully hoping that nothing would and that she was just being ridiculous — and quite frankly she didn't care. All of her instincts were screaming at her to get a grip, demanding that she get the hell out of there as fast as she possibly could.<p>

She heard them, wanted to listen to them, but something else was drowning them out. It was almost like a siren call, a magnetic force rooting her to the ground and refusing to let her leave. It was a terrifying presence, no more solid than the wind and yet hanging over her with a crushing level of menace.

But the thing that most captivated her, that drew her towards whatever may skulk within the shadows, was another, more obscure emotion; the feeling of something… familiar.

_Ok, now I really am losing it._

* * *

><p>It seemed an eternity when its prey finally turned around, apparently having given up identifying anything within the darkness in which the monster concealed itself. A rumble of approval vibrated in its chest as she began to walk away, leaving her back exposed and her guard dangerously low.<p>

Just a little while longer. The timing had to be perfect; it couldn't afford a slipup now, not when it was so close to its goal.

She took a few more steps. It inched a bit closer, prowling on all fours, soundless and lethal.

Her pace quickened perceptibly. Perhaps she'd sensed something, realized that death was breathing down her neck. Its speed increased with her, the hammering of her heart pounding in its ears and lengthening its strides.

She broke into a sprint, her feet unsteady on the drenched concrete, fleeing without knowing exactly what she was running from. The thrill of the chase surged in its veins, and it finally emerged from its protective gloom, the distance between it and its quarry diminishing with its every tread.

A few more feet. Muscles coiled, eyes locked on its target, practically panting with bloodlust.

Split-seconds away. Talons extended to their fullest, pale lips pulled back from dripping fangs.

_Now._

It hit its mark perfectly, obsidian claws slicing through skin, tissue, and bone like it was nonexistent. Its victim collapsed under its weight, and it wasted no time in sinking its teeth into her throat, shuddering with delight as her blood filled its mouth.

Within mere heartbeats, it was over, far too swiftly for the demon's liking. It stood triumphantly over her mangled body, amusement gracing its features as it watched crimson liquid pool around her.

She hadn't even had time to scream.

* * *

><p>The boy dragged open his heavy eyelids, one hand instinctively flying up to cradle his throbbing head. His vision was muddled and dark, and after a moment it dawned on him that it was raining. It also became very apparent that he was thoroughly soaked, not to mention extremely cold.<p>

_Where am I?_

Strength gradually seeping into his sore limbs, — another detail in which the cause was unknown — he hauled himself up from the unforgiving street he'd been lying upon. Squinting against the downpour, he attempted to piece together the blurred, barren world encompassing him.

A splash of color that starkly contrasted his bleak surroundings drew his attention, and he glanced offhandedly at the road a short stretch from where he stood. His gaze landed on a crumpled figure, marred with streaks of vibrant red; in an instant, time itself came screeching to a standstill.

He stumbled over to her without a second thought, falling to his knees beside her and gently rolling her so that her face was visible. She was icy to the touch, and her skin was a chalky hue, all her familiar warmth sapped from her body. Several patches of flesh had been completely torn away, revealing bones that had been cracked and other things that had never been meant to witness the light of day. A flood of scarlet poured from her wounds, dripping from her limp form and gathering in rain-diluted puddles beneath her.

Brushing a few strands of sapphire hair — matted together with half-dried blood — off her face, the boy caught sight of his own fingers, and he immediately began to tremble.

They were stained with an all-too-recognizable substance, its mere presence leaving no question as to who had been the culprit behind the girl's murder.

A strangled cry ripped from his throat before he could stop it. He staggered away from her, drawing his legs to his chest and staring at her corpse in blatant horror. He simply couldn't believe it; he wouldn't. There was no way that he could have…

But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, to beg and plead that it wasn't true, he knew it would do no good. It was already too late.

_Oh Precursors…_

"I'm so sorry, Keira…"

* * *

><p><strong>JKA: I... don't have anything to say. Really. Reviews are much appreciated, but not required, so if you've got the time, please tell me what you think. :D Thanks!<strong>


End file.
